Graphics have been utilized on websites to verify that a request to access information on the website is as a result of direct human interaction with the client device. So-called user presence detection may come in a variety of forms that involve presenting a graphic that may be readily discerned by a human user but not readily discerned by an automated system. Challenge-response tests such as Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computer and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) are commonly utilized for user presence detection. Such challenge-response tests pose a question or other task and evaluate success or failure based on the response to the challenge.